White Pill
by UkeLevi
Summary: Eren, who has been home schooled his whole life, just started going to public school as a tenth grader. Not knowing the dangers, he gets tangled up in Levi's friend group; a strange group with a popular guy as their leader. Soon, Eren becomes one of them, concerning Mikasa and Armin. Is getting tangled up with a group who are obsessed with nothing but a white pill good for Eren?


"Good morning students!" A cheery voice spoke over the loud speaker. "Today is.."

Eren didn't bother to listen to the speaker. Ah yes, who is Eren? A 15 year old boy with short, brown hair and green-blue eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt and dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Around his neck was a key, and it seemed to go perfectly with the outfit.

"Thank you, and have a wonderful year at Attack Junior High!" and with that, the speaker turned off.

Eren walked into the school, and passed student after student. Each talked to another person and laughed, enjoying the well shared time with their friends. Eren, however, only had two friends. Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa was a girl with short, black hair and dark eyes, she always wore this red scarf around her neck. Armin was a boy with medium length, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Watch out!"

Eren turned around and got his in the head with a book.

"Don't you know the meaning of 'watch out?'" A boy asked, walking to Eren.

"Well, it came at me fast so I really couldn't-" Eren winced in pain and looked at that boy.

The boy's hair was shaved, and he had these golden looking eyes. He wore a tan shirt with black cargo shorts and socks with sandals.

"I'm Connie, by the way." He said, smiling and picking up the book.

"Eren." The brunette replied, rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that, by the way. My friend threw it and thought I could catch it."

"It's cool."

"Connie! Why the hell didn't you catch it?" A girl yelled.

The girl had her hair in a pony tail and she was munching on a potato. She wore a pink shirt and tan shorts with boots.

"Sasha, I told you I wouldn't be able to catch that!" Connie yelled.

Sasha frowned and took a bite out of her potato.

"Hey Eren, you should sit with us at lunch today." He looked over at the brunette and smiled.

"Oh well sure. That'd be fun." Eren nodded and smiled slightly.

"Cool. I'll see you later, we have to get to homeroom."

Connie and Sasha then started running down the hallway to their homeroom, and Eren started walking to his. Once he got there, he sat down and waited for homeroom to be over. When it was, he got out of his seat and walked to his first period class. He was disappointed because he thought Armin was in it. Guess not. He patiently waited for the teacher to take roll call; as soon as she finished, a boy walked into the classroom. He had short, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that said 'fuck you' in white and black jeans with black sneakers.

"You must be Levi Ackerman." The teacher muttered. "Go sit next to Eren."

She pointed to the seat next to Eren and the boy sat there. He looked over at Eren which kinda gave the brunette chills. The boy turned away and muttered something. Eren was confused by the way he acted, but decided to just concentrate on the teacher. After about ten minutes, Eren felt something hit the side of his head. He looked down and saw a crumbled up piece of paper. Not knowing why it was crumbled, he picked it up and opened it.

 _ **Meet me in the back of the school during lunch.**_

 ** _~ Levi Ackerman._**

Eren looked at Levi from the corner of his eye, then looked at the letter again. _'Why did he wanna meet up with me? Maybe this is for someone else...'_

Soon the bell rang and it was time for second block. Eren walked out of classroom and went to his second block, hoping to have Armin or Mikasa in there. He was blessed because once he walked into the classroom, he saw Armin and Connie.

"Yo! Eren!" Connie yelled, waving him over to their table.

Eren walked over and sat down next to Armin.

"Hey Eren." Armin smiled.

"Hey Connie, hey Armin." The brunette smiled and sat his binder on the table.

"How do you know Connie?" The blonde asked.

"I met him this morning."

"Yeah, his face caught my book." Connie laughed.

Two more people sat at their table, one was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; she wore a yellow sundress with white sandals. The other was a guy with light brown hair with an undercut, and light brown eyes. He wore a green long sleeves shirt with black jeans and slides.

"Hey Connie." The boy said, looking at Connie. "Hey Armin.

He then looked at Eren and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"That's Eren. He's new this year." Armin replied, smiling. "Hey Krista."

The blonde girl smiled and waved. "Hi Armin."

"I'm Jean." The light brown haired boy greeted. "And that blonde cutie is Krista."

"Hey." Eren waved and smiled slightly.

"So Jean, you got any advice for the rookie?" Connie asked.

"Well, let's start by telling him what to do, and what not to do." Armin suggested.

"One! Don't start drama with anyone bigger, taller, and stronger than you. Connie learned that the hard way." Jean laughed, looking over at Connie.

"Oh shut up!"

"Second! Don't ever EVER take hard classes." He continued. "You'll get swamped and never have time to yourself."

"I'll have you know, that I take hard classes and I do get time to myself!" Armin yelled, frowning.

"Third! Never get involved with Levi Ackerman or his friends!" Connie added.

"Huh? Why not?" Eren asked, confused.

"He's nothing but trouble." Jean muttered.

"How so?" He looked at Connie, then back to Jean.

"Dunno. But all we know is that he plays a part in Hitch's death."

"Hitch?"

"This girl from last year, she used to date his friend Mike until she mysteriously...started changing weirdly."

"Hold it. Levi wasn't dating Hitch, so you can't say he plays a part in it!" Armin snapped.

"Yeah, but Mike was always hanging around Levi. Levi and his friends do a lot of..strange things." Connie said, looking from Krista to Armin and then finally to Eren. "Just be careful around him."

"He wasn't like this until eight grade year." Armin muttered, looking at the table.

"Can you really blame em'? The poor dude lost both of his parents by time he turned fourteen." Jean replied, running a hand through his hair.

"He just needs someone to lean on." Eren shrugged. "He needs someone he can trust with his feelings."

"He already has someone like that." Krista added.

"Who?"

"Erwin Smith." She smiled. "Erwin is a pretty nice guy, and his girlfriend is beautiful. He's considered top in the tenth grade popular ranks."

"Damn, he's that cool?" Eren asked.

"Yep! He's a lot of things! Hard to believe that he's even friends with Levi."

Soon the bell for lunch rang, and everyone walked out.

"Sit with us, Eren." Krista smiled.

"I will, I just need to go to my locker real quick." Eren lied.

"I'll come with you-" Armin was interrupted by Eren putting his hand up.

"No it's fine." He shook his head and walked away from the group.

"I smell something fishy.." Jean muttered, following Eren. "I'll catch up."

"Uh alright?" Armin and Krista then started walking to the cafeteria.

* * *

Eren arrived behind the school and looked around.

"Oh? You actually came."

Eren turned around and saw Levi.

"Yeah, I was curious about why you wanted to see me." Eren replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

The brunette looked over Levi; he dark haired male looked strong, and fit. Nothing out of the ordinary. Eren examined Levi's face, everything from his black hair blowing in the September wind, to a small scar on the side of his chin.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Levi said, finally breaking the silence.

Eren snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Sure, what's up?"

"I'm sure someone has already told you somethings about me." He started. "None of that is true. I'm actually a pretty normal person. Nothing unusual."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"I want you to meet my friends."

"Y-Your friends?"

 _'S-So I'd get to meet Erwin?'_ Eren thought, sweating and looking into Levi's eyes.

"You've peaked my interest, Jaeger." The male smirked slightly. "You up for some higher rank friends?"

"S-Sure." Eren nodded.

As soon as Eren said that, a few people came out. One had blonde hair that covered his eyes, a big nose and a small mustache and beard; he wore a black jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers. Another was a girl with nicely cut, short, blonde hair; she wore a red long sleeved shirt with black jeans and combat boots. Third, was a girl with messy brown hair that was held in a pony tail with really shitty glasses; she wore a white lab coat, with a maroon track suit under it. Finally was a tall male with neat, blonde hair; he wore a white button up shirt and black dress pants and nice dress shoes.

"Levi, is this the kid you were telling us about?" The tall, blonde man asked.

"It is." Levi replied.

"Ah." He got close to Eren. "I'm Erwin. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"I have." Eren nodded, looking at Erwin.

"I'm Hanji!" The girl with brown hair yelled, getting close to Eren and hugging him.

"Hanji, control yourself. We don't want to scare him." The male with blonde hair covering his eyes said.

"Oh come on, Mike!" She wined, letting go.

"I'm Nanaba." The short haired girl greeted, walking over to Eren.

Mike did the same, and sniffed Eren. He then stopped and smirked, nodding.

"Eren." Erwin got close to Eren's face. "How would you like to be our friend?"

"F-Friend?" Eren's eyes widened.

"Yes." Mike nodded. "If you say no, you can walk away right now."

"I-I would love to be your friend." He replied.

"That's wonderful. Would you like to hang out after school today?" Nanaba asked, smiling.

"Sure."

"Then it's settled. Eren you'll be our new DB." Hanji cheered. "We'll be waiting here after school."

"DB?" Eren looked at Levi, who was walking back inside.

"We'll see you later, Eren!" Mike waved and started walking back inside with Nanaba and Erwin.

"We're gonna have loads of fun tonight, Eren." Hanji whispered in his ear. "We'll show you so many things."

And with that, Hanji ran after the others, leaving Eren there.

"Show me...so many things?" He muttered, confused.


End file.
